The Walls Come Crashing Down
by TannaCarien870
Summary: Draco's world has been turned upside down. Hermione's been attacked without her wand. Somehow, they end up seeking each other for help. AU, Post war.  Challenge response. One shot. Dramione-ish.


Mister Malfoy;

We regret to inform you that this evening, March 15, your father, Lucius Malfoy, passed away under the care of our best medi-witches and wizards. Unfortunately, we are not able to release his remains at this time due to a pending investigation regarding your father's involvement with you-know-who. You may opt to travel to Azkaban at any time in the next week to pay your respects. If there is any news regarding the investigation and your father's remains you will be the first to know.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

P.S. Draco, you know that any of the order members are here to help you – I know that your mother hasn't been doing too well and that this news will not help her condition any at all. Please, let me know if you need anything at all.

Draco let the official Ministry letter fall easily from his grasp. He sank into the nearest chair and shut his eyes. This day was not going well at all.

After a few minutes, he stood again and headed into his room. He grabbed the floo powder and threw some into the flames. He bent his head into the flames and said, "Sami's flat."

Green flames flickered for a few moments before revealing a relatively empty flat. Startled, Draco called, "Sami?"

"Draco?" A box fell to the ground and a petit looking girl dropped to her knees. "Is that you?"

"Who else?" Draco attempted to place a smile on his face, but even that was impossible.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked.

Inwardly, Draco swore. Sami never missed anything. "I've just received some upsetting news from Azkaban."

The girl's face paled, the unspoken question written on her face.

"It's nothing, just that my father, in his old age, has left this fine Earth. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Azkaban tomorrow to pay our respects."

"Oh, Draco, I really would, but there's something I have to do… I've been meaning to talk to you about it, actually." She took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you I wanted to go to a muggle university?"

Draco nodded. He knew where this was going.

"Well, I got in! Term starts in about a month, but I have to move out there soon so I know where everything is."

"That's great Sami!"

"But, I got into an American college. I just don't think I'm going to be able to handle our relationship on top of moving to another country." Sami sighed. "I'm sorry, but I think we need to end it."

Draco nodded. "So I guess this is good-bye, for real then."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you around, hopefully."

"Good-bye, Draco. I'll miss you." Sami stood up and canceled the floo connection.

"Bye." He whispered to the empty fireplace.

Draco stood up and waved his hand. A house-elf appeared beside him.

"Yes, master?"

"Bring me a bottle of fire whiskey, Elvira. I'll be in the sitting room."

"Yes master." The elf disappeared with a crack as Draco began to walk down the hall. He passed the windows by the door and noticed a girl stumbling up the steps. Wand in hand, Draco opened the door to find Hermione Granger kneeling before him.

"Thank God you're here." She mumbled. "I was wondering if you might –"

"Granger? What are you doing on my doorstep?" Draco spat, holding the door open.

Hermione attempted to roll her eyes. "I was stabbed. Please, heal me? I'll answer all your questions later."

Draco sighed. "All right then." He bent over and picked the shivering girl up. He carried her into the manor and back into the kitchen area. He set her down on the table and began to work, muttering healing and cleansing spells beneath his breath. As he worked, her flesh began to knit itself back together.

"So, how did you manage to get hurt?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to her. "And while we're at it, why didn't you heal yourself?"

Hermione blushed. "I was being stupid. Ron and I were fighting and in retaliation, I threw my wand at him. Then I ran out of the flat."

"You threw your wand at the weasel. What did you expect that to do?" Draco said with a smile on his face.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. But I ended up wandering around muggle London for a few hours. I was on my way back when someone came up behind me. I didn't have anything to fight him off with, so he was able to stab me easily. I managed to make my way as close to home before I gave up and decided to ask the next house for help."

"And you had to come and ruin my day." Draco replied with a mocking sneer.

"I honestly didn't realize where I was until you opened the door. I had lost a lot of blood."

"Master, would it please you for me to bring you your fire whiskey in here?" A house elf asked, walking into the kitchen with a smile. "Oh! I am sorry, Master, I did not see your lady friend here. Shall I ready your bedroom then?"

Draco's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Elvira!"

"Sorry master!" The elf turned and waddled out of the kitchen, smiling to herself.

"Bloody house elves." Draco muttered, turning to Hermione. "Do you want something to drink?"

Hermione nodded and Draco poured her something warm off the stove. He noted her curious look with a smile. "It's left over hot coco; I promise it won't hurt you."

She smiled. "Thanks." After a few moments of silence, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. "You never have struck me as the type of person to be home alone and drinking. What happened to you?"

Draco sighed. "The war happened, Hermione." He shook his head. "Even though it's over I can't get away from it. I lost a bunch of friends because of it, and now Sami's decided to leave for America. And to top it all off, my mum's a nut case and my father is dead." He sank down onto a chair in frustration; he felt bad for venting it all on Granger, but even more so, he couldn't believe he'd told her everything.

She set her mug down and walked over to Draco. "Every rose has it's thorns. You're a rose, Draco. The war just happens to be your thorn. The war has affected us all, but it's changed us. We're all braver because of it. It might not seem like it, especially at times like this, but it truly has made us stronger." Hermione hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He sat there stiffly, startled, before returning the hug.

"I have to go, Draco. Ron'll be wondering what happened to me." Hermione whispered after a few minutes in his arms. "Thanks for your help."

She turned to leave, but was stopped as Draco grabbed her wrist. "Hermione, will you come with me tomorrow? I have to go and say goodbye, but I can't do it alone…"

Hermione nodded. "I'll be there. See you then."

"Bye."

**A/N: This has been my first Dramione! Yay! Anyway, this was also a challenge response. For three challenges. The first was the Confessions challenge, where I had to have a character say, "Every rose has it's thorns. You're a rose,…." The second was the Thank God You're Here challenge, where one character has to say, "Thank God you're here!" to another. And the last one was the Memorial day challenge, where I had to incorporate the prompt, Bravery, into the story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Tanna**


End file.
